Alone
by Alone in the blight
Summary: contains some spoilers for the mini game from digital trip Alone . enjoy!


**A/N: hello everyone, this is an experiment of sort… so yeah, enjoy! Do note that what I am writing is based on only ONE video I say from you tube so there might be plenty of mistakes.**

* * *

Alone.

'This must be one hellulva depressing trip.' Thought Aiden as he treaded the empty streets of Chicago under the starless night. No fixers, No profilers not even stray dogs were on sight. As if everyone had just… vanished…

….or changed.

Out of the sky it came, a man with a surveillance camera for a head beaming some soothing blue light. Instinct forced Aiden to hide behind a nearby car. He pulled out his phone and scanned the area for electromagnetic pulses. Aside from this one, three were roaming one block way…

And one right behind him.

The soothing blue ray of light morphed into a red scathing one, instantly, it burned his bare right hand for a mere second of contact. Gritting his teeth, Aiden fled to a small side street on his left drawing the attention of the above mentioned surveillance man. They were as fast as Aiden but they lacked the complexity of human reflexes; Aiden, took another sharp right turn to a narrower damp alley and hid behind the dumpster holding his breath when they ran past him in their haste.

He took a sigh of relief checking on his red burn. 'God it hurts so bad! what are those things? and why all of this feels like ... real?'

He opened his phone once more, this time however, he detected another source of EMP…. A stronger one in fact. 'I might want to check it out… better watch my steps.'

Mentally ready, Pearce stepped out of the end of the alley to the main street. Three surveillance men were standing idly beaming more of that blue light. He double rolled towards a car crashed into a light pole. Aiden slowly opened the door to find anything useful in the glove box. A small screw driver was there among some papers and what not. At least he could fend himself…sort of.

Aiden took the car's keyring for a test of sorts; he threw it far from their field of view from a safe distance. To his surprise, they didn't even flinch ' So they can't hear? Hmmm…'

Only visual stimulus affects them. This might be a bless or a curse according to the situation. His next step was to go around the trio from another alley on his left. Thankfully, their vision was relevantly short detecting only things few feet away. There was another one at the end of the alley giving his back to Aiden. He sneaked slowly at him and stabbed him in the neck.

The first one did nothing as the stab went right past a matrix of wires, his second cut off the biggest wire he spotted. A florescent blue fluid with small sparks gushed from the creature dropping dead on the spot.

In the center of the street it lied, a pillar of pure energy beaming from a small unknown device. It was like nothing Aiden had seen in his entire life- and he had seen many.

It was manmade- that's for sure- but it was too sophisticated for him to fully understand. It was a generator or at least that's what Aiden though it was.

'now how to sabotage this baby?' Aiden tried to shut it down but he couldn't find the perfect any sort of bridge or right frequency between his hacking phone and this peculiar one. If anything were to be done, it would be from the device itself.

It had a couple of buttons, all in sliver and bland with many unknown insignias. After a little bit of tinkering, he uncovered its weak spot; he simply adjusted the frequencies of the emission from the standards to a higher level in a tick which fried the circuits of the surveillance men. Aiden actually failed to notice the dome above his head till it slowly started to dissipate ushering the warmth of the sunlight.

Everything electronic started to beep and glow once more as if this generator was siphoning the power from the devices. This brief triumph was cut off by a radio transition from all the cars in unison:

'_You are not alone…' _

* * *

**Wohoo! Nice One shot for you all. it might be more but i doubt it, stay classy , fanfiction!**


End file.
